


She's a Rainbow.

by violawrites



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violawrites/pseuds/violawrites
Summary: "I thought it was great, what you did back there. It was stupid, but it was great."A soulmate AU drabble with Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy.





	She's a Rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashytonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/gifts).



Peter’s world had always been black and white. Not just because that’s what everyone saw before they met their soulmate but because of how he’d been raised. He knew right from wrong, good from evil. Which was how he found himself on the ground writing after being punched and probably kicked by Flash Thompson. Flash had been dangling Matt Johnson over a lunch table outside, painting his face with a tray full of the school’s spaghetti sauce that was questionable even on a good day.

“Still not taking the picture.” He wheezed, managing to roll away from Flash and towards the rest of the students who’d gathered. Just as Peter had decided that he was definitely dying and should probably find a way to tell his Aunt and Uncle goodbye, he heard another voice from behind him.

“Hey, we still on for after school today? My house. 3:30? I hope you’ve been doing your homework. Last time was really disappointing. How about you go to class, hmm?” He could only see the back of a head of hair that was pulled into a ponytail, but the voice seemed familiar somehow.

The crowd finally dispersed. Apparently, Peter thought, things weren’t interesting enough now that the fight had broken up. Stumbling to his feet, he grabbed his backpack off the ground after checking to make sure that nothing had happened to his camera. By some miracle it had survived the battle, and he stuffed it back into the bag before heading for his next class.  
  
History was unbearable and Peter felt himself drifting off just a few minutes into the lecture. Somewhere after the battle of Lexington and Concord he stirred again when he heard someone in the next row over speak.  
  
“I thought it was great, what you did back there. It was stupid, but it was great. You should probably go to the nurse, you might have a concussion. What’s your name?” Peter turned, and suddenly the world was filled with colors. He could see the blue of her eyes, soft pink lips and bright blonde hair that Peter thought was probably the best source of light on earth. He wondered if she could see it too.  
  
“You don’t know my name?” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed.  
  
“No, I know your name. I just wanna know if you know your name.” She was smiling at him now and the truth was that it did take Peter a few heartbeats to remember his own name.  
  
“Peter. Peter Parker.” She gave him an approving nod. The girl did look familiar, and finally after a moment he was able to place a name to her face.  
  
“You’re Gwen, right?” Peter was whispering, though he had no idea why when the teacher was still droning on.  
  
“Gwen Stacy.” She told him, focusing her attention back to the front of the classroom. “I’d still go to the nurse though.”


End file.
